Generally prior art CD players, as shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, include a CD cap 40 fixed firmly on the base 10 through threaded elements such as screws 101 passing upwardly from a bottom section. The CD cap 40 is used for stabilizing the movement of the CD, however, conventional or prior art CD players have a number of disadvantages provided in the following paragraphs.
1. The prior art cap is maintained in its position by means of screws so that a CD cannot be removed without the screws being removed in case the CD player stops owing to either a power failure or mechanical failure.
2. The prior art cap cannot be swung open posing an inconvenience to the user.
3. The prior art CD player shown in FIG. 12 is susceptible to having its components broken by carelessness or accidental shock during transportation before it is removed from its package. Due to the fact that the CD turning disc supporter 20 is maintained in an immovable state with not enough stabilization for transportation, a roller 201 is fixed on one side of the CD turning disc supporter 20 which pushes the lowest point on the surface of an inclined-faced wheel 60 to prevent the CD turning disc supporter 20 from moving. The disc supporter 20 is moved down from its highest position (playing position) to the lowest position by means of the roller 201 rolling along on the inclined screw groove 601 in the surface of the inclined-faced wheel 60 which is combined with and rotated by a transmission gear unit 50.